Somebody's Watching Me
by Tharah Cat PandoraHearts
Summary: AU parody. Gilbert Nightray follows B-Rabbit home one night and it all goes downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: We do not own Pandora Hearts. Uhm, k? (and we don't own Queer Eye For the Straight Guy either)_

Warning: This is a PARODY. We are afraid the characters may be rather OOC, and the humour is quite risqué. Also there is the whole stalking-romance-regardless-of-gender AKA gayness. Only read if you are extremely bored.

CHAPTER 1

I: Raven; Stalker in the Dark; He Who Goes Bump in the Night; Tall, Dark and Handsome; "Why Are You Following Me!?" settled back into the noisome, irritating flesh of the toadstool that_ Madd Hatter's Earthy Delights _were famous for, the skin on my back and buttocks already beginning to tingle. Absently, my hands reached into my jacket pocket, one drawing out a thin stick of tobacco and the other a silver lighter, with the memorandum "To Gil, my dear brother" stencilled on one side. With a skill that had culminated from years of practise, I flicked the lighter open, lit my cigarette, and took a deep, satisfying pull of addictive nicotine, with only minor burns to my fingers. Suppressed the urge to do an internal happy dance at how cool I must of looked.

Instead, the entirety of my being focused on the figure who stomped sensually in her biker boots on the reinforced concrete teacup upturned in the centre of the room. The virile sturdiness of her padded lapels. The swish of her long hair as it flicked past, close enough to touch as she swung herself around the pole. The dull, dreamy brown of her eyes as she glowered darkly at me from beneath her fringe.

Averting my gaze for a moment, I watched the rhythmic movement of the lava lamps that were suspended from the ceiling. Twisting shapes dancing gracefully through the liquid, but I had to admit, it was never going to be as graceful as the young female before me. Drawing a breath of cigarette smoke that plumed into a cloud around me, I flicked my hair to the side and watched carefully in awe as the girl danced elegantly in front of me.

Her hair, yet again found itself nearly touched, I had to restrain myself though. Crossing my legs over I finished smoking and took a swig of the foul tasting black tea that was in front of me. Her legs, were so athletic you could see the muscles pulsing as she hung herself upside down. Her gaze still dark and mysterious, teasing me to the point that I could no longer stand it.

Upon finding myself standing, her facial expression changed to one of surprise, and she very nearly fell from the pole. Customers were not supposed to go near the clients. "Alice!" A sharp, stern voice called from behind an old, rustic looking bar which was cluttered with various teacups and spilt liquids.__

Alice. She had a name. B-Rabbit the exotic dancer had a name. Finally, I had found it out. I felt a warm rush of pride flood my belly. Every dancer in _Madd Hatter's _had a show name, but their real names were kept private, only known to the clerks. I exclusively of B-Rabbit's clients knew her name. I was closer to her than all her other clients, more privileged, more intimate. This revelation, though welcome beyond words, had unfortunately distracted me enough to find that the room was now void of _Alice _(squirm of pleasure at saying her name, Ah-_liss_), and instead had some lanky thug skulking outside the glow of the lava lamps. A poor substitute.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave, _sir_, after paying," the bouncer nonchalantly lifted a hand to his lips and licked it (weirdo).

"Of course," I fumbled around with my pockets to find where my elusive wallet had gone. Maybe I should leave them extra, so they don't kick me out completely. I would never see my Alice again… "Sorry about that, I---"

The hired man stepped out of the shade. Damn, he _was _scrawny. And he dressed odd. And his stupid face reminded me of that annoying drug dealer who kept popping out of my dustbin and closet (no really, how did he get in there?!) demanding that I make tea for him. And he had a pair of cat ears on his head, no really, I mean---****

CAT.

* * *

  
Once the adrenaline wore off, I found myself sprinting down a well-lit street of which I recognised completely nothing. My heart was still hammering away uncomfortably, and I slowed to a lope, before plonking myself down on a hard bench beneath the artificial yellow of a streetlight, waiting for my breath to come back. Needed a smoke. Patted down all my pockets and found my wallet instead of my lighter. Stared at it dazed. If I had my wallet, what had I thrown at that (shudder) cat-man?

Can't find my lighter. Have a slight suspicion that I know what I hurled full-force at the cat-man. May also explain why he isn't following me.

Scratching my lip absent minded, I stretched out on the bench, yawning slightly. _Oh dear_. What the hell was I gonna do now, I just had to see _Alice- _her name sounded so sweet to say to myself_-_ again.

Hanging my head in my glove clad hands, I pondered over what to do. Could I risk going back to _Madd Hatter's? _Turning my head to the side, I opened one eye and found a red one staring back at me. Jumping up suddenly and roaring 'WHAT THE HELL' I noticed it was Break. Typical, always showing up out of nowhere. The guy really creeped me out. The shadow covered figure smiled at me, I could see his white teeth bared into a grin.

"Take all your clothes off, and make me some tea….._**bitch**_," he said. That was it for me, turning on my heels I found myself sprinting down an alley flailing my arms around, then twisting down another alley, and yet again another leaving Break far behind me. Ugh, Why did these alleys have to all look the same to me? Upon searching for the main road, I found myself back near _Madd Hatter's_. This could be trouble, but _Alice_ was in there.

Noticing a figure walking through a small room, I gasped. It was her! The small, elegant and graceful figure, still gliding through like a true dancer. Her hair was how I recognized her, so long and full of light reflecting agents. For a moment I was daydreaming, what it would be like to just hold her one day. Blinking myself back into a conscious state.. Oh no! The light had gone out! My _**sweet **__Alice _was gone.

I could hear a faint click of a door, and some rustling noises. Upon a closer inspection- consisting of me crawling on all fours under a hedge, there she was. Standing so close, yet so far away to me. Hearing the faint thump of her boots on the cobblestones I held my breath. She couldn't know I was here. It would be a complete overload for her poor little pretty head, to know she had such a _handsome, dark, _and _mysterious_ admirer.

Cocking my head to the side I followed her legs that were now gently touching the ground past my hiding place. Sighing gently I waited a few moments, before crawling out onto the street and brushing dead twigs and leaves off my brand new jacket. Peering around the street to make sure no one was watching, I began to follow the sound of her footsteps, as mine were almost silent. After all The Raven was light on his feet.

Tiptoeing down the path, I froze as her shadow passed me on my right. Phew, I relaxed as I noticed she was still walking, and hadn't noticed me. Well, yet. Pausing on a few corners, I watched her gracefully make her way through the streets. How beautiful she looked, words couldn't compare. Drooling slightly I once again snapped from my daydream.

Finally noticing her standstill a few streets later, she was unlocking what looked like her front door. My dear _Alice_ had a lovely apartment, of course it was probably only afforded because of _MY_ generosity.

Door opened. Alice went in. Door shut. Now what?

Oh-ho, that might be what the _amateur _stalker would think, but not Raven! Not resourceful, dashing, _professional _stalker Raven! With fluid ease I climbed the tree (everyone knows that the person being stalked has a handy tree outside their room) and perched on the highest bough. I withdrew my handy stalker binoculars and peered into the room.

It was a bathroom.

Wrong tree.

I snuck round the other side of the apartment. Found right tree.

Now _this _was more like it.

It was another bathroom.

$%*ing trees doing it wrong.

Had to resort to the amateur stalker technique of peering in through the first-floor windows. Found Alice in her living room watching TV, her perfect teeth ripping meat off a spare rib with ineffable delicacy. Spent five minutes in pure bliss, watching her lithe form, and I was only getting just the teeniest, every so slightly, barely there, _bored_, when another person entered the room. I bristled immediately with jealousy. Was it a roommate? Acquaintance? Lover? _Soul-mate?_

"Alice! You're back!" a joyful cry rang out and an angel ran to embrace Alice (he got promptly booted in the face).

Golden hair. Green eyes. A smile that shone so bright it eclipsed Alice. Within a few seconds, he had indeed, pretty much eclipsed Alice from my mind for the time being. Alice? Who was Alice?

"Shut up, I'm busy watching Queer Eye For The Straight Guy… _Oz."_

* * *

This fanfiction was co-written by Tharah and Cat, alternately taking turns to do so. Further chapters (if there are any) will not necessarily be from Gilbert's POV (if you couldn't tell that was Gil, you're hopeless).

P.S. Yes, we are accepting flames and critique. Goodness knows we're going to get a lot of the former.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS AND ARE MAKING NO PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

Slipping his feet out of the warm boots, Gil sighed. Just getting home at 6am had not amused Vincent. The screeching was still present in his ears.

"Where have you been?!" Vincent had screamed, like an old lost lover.

Gilbert Nightray of course, let his secrets be known to no one. No one would know he had been watching a delightful creature that seemed to go by the name, _Oz._ Watching him sleep for the past few hours, Gil had done nothing but sigh. That B-Rabbit? Was that her name? He couldn't quite remember, she was gone. There was no room for her in this Raven's mind. None at all. Gilbert could still remember the perfect curved smile, almost traced onto the young boys face, something that would not, of course, vanish from his memory.

Smiling away to himself in a little dream, he found Vincent, his brother. Perched on the end of the sofa."My dear brother, dearest. Dearest Gil. Please do not smile like that, It makes you look even scarier," Gil shot him a dirty look. Continuing on, Vincent still questioned."Honestly. Gilbert, I don't understand where you could have gone? After all, you know most clubs banned you, where on earth were you? Hm Brother? Where were you? You left me here, for hours upon hours. I was lonely," He whispered into Gil's ear.

Of course, The Raven had no time for this nonsense.

"I was out," Gil replied vaguely as he took off his coat and hung it on Vincent. There was so much to think about, he thought, as he paced to his room. That boy Oz for example. Who was he? Apart from being… Oz obviously. What sort of person was he?

Gilbert gasped as a scandalous idea struck … maybe he could go say "hi" to Oz in the street!

No, that was a _stupid _idea. Awful. Imagine going up to your special person and well, introducing yourself, as if it was common sense. Everyone knew that you got together with the right person in highly unlikely ways, _especially _by saying nothing to them and waiting for them to make the first move.

Gilbert sighed as he began to undress and posed sullenly for the mirror, practising his trademark "anguished" look. Damn, he was so exhausted.

He ran a hand through his hair (also a trademark Raven move) and flicked back his bedcovers.

"Why hello there," purred Break.

Gilbert blanched.

Vincent appeared eagerly, peeking around the doorjamb,"Brother, did you call m-HIM!?" He gasped, staring at Gil (mostly naked, in boxers) and then at Break (in middle of bed, lollipop in mouth, smug) before bursting into tears and running off.

Gil rolled his eyes "Oh get over it Vincent," He yelled after him, then looking down to his bed again. Break was gone.

"I'm behind you, if you must know," Gil heard that nuisance say. Upon spinning on his heels, Break was indeed, behind Gilbert sitting on top of a small wooden table. Narrowing his eyes, Raven crossed his arms. "What do you want Break? Isn't it enough you freaked me out the other day, stupid creep,"

"Oh I'm the creep now am I? I'm not the one following pretty girls home, _Gilbert_," Break retorted, a smirk edging it's way further and further across his face. Gil looked shocked, and this made Break prod at the matter further. He wanted to watch him squirm. "H-how do, you-u know about that?" He asked surprised. Gil was losing his cool! The Raven: Stalker in the Dark; He Who Goes Bump in the Night; Tall, Dark and Handsome was actually going to crack!

Break grinned at him, breaking the lollipop with a crunch in the process. "Now now, what do we have here? Gil? Gilbert Nightray? The Raven? Losing his cool. Just because Break knows a little about him. Tut tut," A shade of pink found its way onto Gilberts pale, cold cheeks that were normally as hard as stone.

"No, Of course not! What do you want?" Gil snapped at Break, who was now staring at him with an odd expression. Gilbert attempted to cover himself with his hands, which ended in an epic fail. Which amused Break even more. This was just too much fun.

"Well you see _Gilbert_, I have a proposition for you, You may like it. You may not. Just hear me out,"Gil sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, still giving Break a cold hearted look. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Break began eating another lollipop. "Well you see, I have noticed you seem to like 'following' some people, especially that _B-Rabbit_,""It's a hobby," Gilbert replied stiffly, eyeing his bed and wondering exasperatedly when he would finally get some rest.

Break's eye flickered from where Gilbert's gaze rested then back to the Raven's face, perpetual smile still stretching his lips,"Seems to have become a bit of an obsession lately," he murmured quietly.

The older man stretched out his legs and let them swing back and forth,"So, after much careful deliberation, I and Emily have decided to help you out. If only because you're so pathetic when it comes to romance," he stared blankly at his feet swinging back and forth.

"Emily?" Gil echoed.

"And also because I've been kicked out of the poker club and so there is nothing much to do on Sunday anyway," Break continued as if he had not heard Gil.

"You're going to help me… g-get a date?"

"Not just me," Break fished a sweetie out of his pocket.

"Then who exactly?"

"Who indeed?" Break untwisted the wrapper deftly with a crackle of cellophane and the small round sweet fell into the palm of his hand. Tossing it into the air, he caught it in his mouth and turned to face Gilbert,"What do you say?"

--------

His eyes opened with a start, the cold sweat dripping off his forehead. That dream again. Why couldn't he save her?

Rubbing his face, Oz looked around the room, then his gaze met the large, red numbers on the alarm clock.

7:37am.

Groaning slightly, he swung his legs out of bed and stood up, only to grab the side table in an effort to keep upright. Oz…always felt drained after these, nightmares, one could call them. Throwing his hands through his hair, he decided to at least get some bacon and coffee before Alice ate it all. A typical thing for her to do.

Noticing a light was on down the hall, he froze. Was someone in the house? Widening his eyes to adjust to the light, he grabbed a nearby umbrella, a large pink one with daisies over it. How masculine. Tiptoeing his way down and into the door of the room, brolly raised high above his head, he gasped.

_Alice_. It was Alice who was still sitting at the table, cold hands wrapped around a coffee cup, which was steaming. Her eyes barely moved to notice him. "Your up early," She said, starting to stir her coffee, the spoon going round and round in the cup. Clink, clank. Oz frowned and put down the umbrella, before making his way over to take a seat.

"Alice? Have you even been to bed?" He asked curiously, noticing dark circles under her eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat, _Oz,_" She replied weakly, "None of your business anyway," Alice was still stirring the coffee. Which was beginning to become annoying.

"I know, but you hardly sleep, it's not good for you, Is anything wrong?" Oz asked, once again now even more curious.

This made Alice snap. The spoon in her hand bent, and her coffee cup managed to be smashed across the room on a wall. The shards scraping down the paint.

"WHAT OZ? REALLY. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF MORE YOU STUPID BRAT. EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF RIGHT? YEAH, JUST DON'T EVEN TRY TO UNDERSTAND," She roared, before dashing out of the room, leaving Oz sitting dumbfounded.

What just happened?

--------

"Why are we in a shed?" Gil wondered aloud, while at the same time trying to sound polite.

"Not a shed, Gilbert, a _playhouse_," Break corrected primly.

Both men were seated on tiny children's chairs in a small shed. Break was seated on his chair looking for all the world as comfortable as if he had been seated on an normal sized chair. Gil was perched on his own, knees up almost at shoulder-level in an undignified manner and holding a cup and saucer that were dwarfed by his adult hands. The walls were painted garish colours and had a motif of small yellow ducklings.

"Oh yes, a playhouse," quipped Gil. "I should have seen it straight away."

"Of course you should have. But we must all make allowances for the mentally deficient," Emily chirped.

"You… what---!?"

"Now now Emily, don't say things that are true!"

"WHY YOU---!"

"And now…" Break looked straight at the door, "Our other members should be arriving."

Gil stopped in his outrage to door swung open.

"Hello _brother_," purred Vincent, sweeping into the room, before finding there wasn't enough space and instead stooped down elegantly.

"V-Vincent? What are you doing here!?" This was what Gilbert planned to say, but once the next guest entered all he got out was "V-Vincent? WhaaaaaAGGGHHHH IT'S A CAT!!"

---

"_Well _now," Break let out a breath ,"Now that we've all _calmed down" _- and here he shot Gilbert a look - "Why don't we cut to business?"

"Yes, let's," Vincent chimed in, his beaming face out of place amongst the rather sad looking playhouse now riddled with bullet holes.

"We have gathered here today to help our dear friend, Gilbert Nightray, in his hour of need. Being rather useless and stalker-ish-"

"Don't forget bad-tempered and weak-willed!"

"Shush now Emily!" Break giggled in delight, "Being all these things and more, we have decided to gather here and help you, Gilbert Nightray, get a date with Oz Vessalius."

* * *

_THARAH: OI CAT, FINISH YER BIT._  
_Cat: oh yeth...I forgot...I: only took me 8 months to finish it -headdesk-_

_No srsly. The reason this fanfiction was delayed for eight months was because I got stuck on my bit of the fanfiction then forgot about it. And it was like, the very last piece of the chapter. LOL._

_You are allowed to throw heavy objects at me. :I_


	3. Chapter 3

**We bring you chapter 3...**

'What is wrong with her?' Oz questioned himself, while he waited on the kettle fully boiling. Alice had been acting strange for a good few weeks now. She hardly slept, hardly spoke…and what was the most curious of all, she hardly ate. Everyone that knew her knew that she loved food and she always wanted plenty of it.

As the kettle clicked and began spouting out steam, Oz jumped. He gave a deep sigh before standing on his pale tiptoes to reach out for a mug that was hanging by a hook. Gritting his teeth he tried to stretch his fingers out more to only find that they only just brushed the outside of the cup. Oz swore quietly under his breath and leapt for the cup. Oz was horrified with the result as he saw in slow motion, the white kitchen mug fall to the ground before he could catch it. The noise of the crash filled the empty room and everything fell silent, even the kettle seemed to stop whistling.

"For fu-" Stooping down to pick the pieces up, he noticed a discarded newspaper that he could use to brush the broken mug up. Fingering through the thin pages beforehand, Oz noticed a small ad on the fourth page. A Ferris wheel dominated the small box with giant letters spelling out 'FUNFAIR'. Oz gave a small smile to himself and tore the ad out. This would be perfect.

* * *

"We have movement," Break monotoned into his headset.

Down on the street below a blonde-haired boy was dragging a young girl onto the street.

"But Alice! It'll be fun!"

"Hell _NOOOO_!"

Break watched the unfolding drama from his perch on someone's roof. The receiver in his ear crackled.

"Cheshire here. What's the situation?"

"Tell Gilbert-kun to start the van and get ready to start following~"

"Oh, Gilbert-san is unconscious."

"…What." Break blinked and shifted around inside his chimney disguise.

"Gilbert-san seemed to find sharing the enclosure of the van with me objectionable. I had to calm him down… with trichloromethane."

"…" '_Where did you get chloroform from.'_

"H-his unconscious face… I want to touch it…"

"Wait, if Gilbert-san is… indisposed, who's driving?"

"Vincent-san of course," Cheshire's voice lost its tone of tender affection.

"Does Vincent-san even have a driving license?" _'And does he know what you're doing to his precious brother?'_

"…You need a driving license to drive?" Cheshire asked in wonder.

"Of course not!" Break chirped, privately deciding to phone for a taxi. "Listen, never mind about picking me up. Just follow them to wherever they're going then report back to me, okay?"

"Roger."

* * *

Still pushing the wriggling female forwards, Oz grinned as the funfair lights grew brighter and the sounds of screams and laughter were growing louder. The giant ferris wheel was looming overhead, and could be seen towering above the whole fair. Giant inflatable animals were attached to long strings so they seemed to make the air ahead colourful and attractive. As they approached a little more, it was clear to see that everyone was having a great time; Children were running from stall to stall trying to win silly, little gifts, and the older generations ate cotton candy while laughing away to each other.

"Oz, I've told you. STOP IT YOU LITTLE FU- " Alice began. Stopping, she let her nose do the work. She could smell…some sort of meat, or so it seemed.

"What is that delightful smell _dearest Oz?" _She questioned, now pulling Oz in the direction of the main entrance. "It smells so…meaty,"

"Um, I think it's a hotdog Alice, would you like one? See I knew you would love it here!" He added, a big grin spreading across his face. Surely nothing could go wrong today and Alice would enjoy herself, she seemed to have her appetite back for one thing.

Stopping in front of a small hotdog stand, Alice's eyes widened in anticipation. They all looked so, juicy…and the little red cylinders seemed to cry her name.

"They all want me to eat them," Alice whispered, licking her lips, tasting them already in all their greasy, meaty goodness, "I'll take them all,"

* * *

A white van careened round the corner, slipped just between a lamppost and a squat, red postbox and skidded to a halt, one wheel bumping up onto the kerb. The driver's door burst open and out came a figure that made sure all the kiddies knew that, no, this was _not _the ice-cream man.

Vincent surveyed his surroundings with poise before raising a fist and knocking on the van's hull twice.

The double doors at the back of the van swung open and a man with a very strange gait padded out. The man kept his centre of gravity low to the ground and had very lazy eyes and tousled hair and his name was Cheshire. And the tall, long-limbed body he held in his arms was called Gilbert, although if you had called his name at this moment in time he would not have responded, as is the way of unconscious people.

Vincent swished his lovely, long, fair hair and gasped,"Brother!" He swooped in and took Gilbert from Cheshire's arms and ignored the plaintive look Cheshire gave him, instead opting to cradle his brother and enjoy how much easier it was to do so when he was drugged.

A yellow taxi pulled up and a chimney clambered out of the customer's seat. When the taxi driver reminded him about the fare, it's only twenty pounds sir, the chimney turned around and made such a face that the driver drove off, fare or not.

The chimney waddled over to the three people.

"Is everybody ready?" Break asked. "Then let the plan... commence."

* * *

After swallowing the last of the hotdogs, Alice stretched out her arms towards the sky."So…_Oz_, what are we doing next? After all it was your idea," She asked the smaller and younger boy beside her, who was absentmindedly staring into space. His blue eyes were out of focus and he wasn't paying attention at all.

"OZ!" Alice screamed in his left ear. The blonde boy had a heart attack, or so it seemed."wha-what?" He asked, while shaking his head from left to right, trying to get rid of the ringing in his ear.

"Where are we going now?"

"Oh…erm, what about…" He retorted while spinning around in a circle, trying to pinpoint something that looked amusing. "There!"

Alice spun on her heels to see what Oz was pointing at. A huge hoop of metal could clearly be seen above anything else. It was covered in small pockets within even distance of each other, which had brightly coloured lights strung between them. It looked beautiful to say the least.

"What exactly is it?" Alice asked, not taking her eyes off the lights. Oz grinned and grabbed her wrist.

"Lets go! It's a ferris wheel! I promise it will be fun,"

* * *

The bright lights were slowly turning around as Alice and Oz stood beneath the giant wheel. Children were shouting excitedly in the short queue and young couples stood hand in hand muttering sweet words softly to each other. Alice and Oz of course were quite the opposite. They both stood in silence, a small gap between them, just staring up at the wheel in awe. Eventually they reached the front of the queue, after a Father had to step out carrying his terrified Daughter that had begun to cry claiming that the ferris wheel was 'too scary' for her.

"You ready?" Oz asked Alice, giving her a grin that spread from one ear to the other.

Alice nodded and gave a small smile as the balding man opened the small gate, and allowed them to step through onto a metal platform. It was only a short wait before one of the metal compartments slipped gracefully in front of them. Alice of course, pushed Oz out the way and claimed her seat first.

Oz took this in his stride and slipped in after her, nudging her over until Alice shifted along far enough for Oz to plonk himself down on the seat beside her.

"Why don't you sit over there?" Alice asked caustically, nodding to the opposite seat.

"But Alice, I want to sit with you!" Oz beamed so brilliantly that it attracted a nervous glance from the ferris wheel operator. Alice looked away with indifference, having been long since inured to Oz's spontaneous innocent smiles. She heard a little disappointed "damn" from Oz as the operator closed their door and the ferris wheel lurched into action.

Their compartment slowly began to rise into the air, Oz grinning and making "eee" sounds. "This is so exciting! Right, Alice?"

"Yeah…" Alice stared out of the glass. It was a little scary, being suspended in the air in such a rocky little thing, but in a strange way… kind of exhilarating. And the view…

As they got higher, they could see all over the theme park, the little spidery footpaths spanning out below demarcated by bright stalls and filled with people, so many people…

Alice found herself wondering, as she always did, what their stories were. Were they happy with their lives? Sad? What were they thinking right now? Where were they going? Could they remember everything, or were they like her…

They rose higher and soon from their vantage point they had an uninhibited panorama of the city. The sky above them was an unmarked swatch of the most perfect blue Alice had ever seen and beneath her and Oz the seat swung gently as the entire thing was pushed to and fro by strong winds from the open sky.

Alice felt a strange feeling welling up from inside her, unbidden, a strange buoyant feeling that felt as if it was too much for one person. It made her want to just sit here forever, just her and Oz inside this ferris wheel compartment and looking out over this view, with all the people and the colours. It was so strong she began to fidget, afraid that the moment would be over too soon before she could share it with Oz, and she turned to him.

Oz was watching her, a gentle smile on his face, nothing like the broad grins or winsome smiles he gave to other people everyday.

"You know Alice, you can stay with me as long as you like. Even if your old memories come back."

Alice was so taken aback that she had forgotten what she was going to say. After a few seconds she mustered up the strength to hit Oz upside the head and tell him,"I already knew that you idiot!"

**- To be continued... -**

_Sooo! What did people think? Don't be shy! This is our third installment of our Pandora Hearts parody! Naturally the long wait was to make sure our readers got a good quality chapter of course! And had nothing absolutely to do with Cat. And her writer's block. Hey. C'mon. I meticulously have to space out these paragraphs once I upload them, so I make up for my being a useless writer, right?_


End file.
